Beacon Hills First National Bank
Beacon Hills First National Bank is a location featured on Teen Wolf. It first appears in the second episode of the third season. History Season Three Kali and the other alphas are in the abandoned bank, keeping Boyd, Erica and Cora in the vault. Erica challenges Kali and Kali comes out on top, killing her. She leaves her body in a closet. One of the alphas sees someone lurking behind the corner. Its Isaac and they capture him and remove the memory from him before beating him up. Allison appears at the bank and enters. Meanwhile, inside the vault, Boyd appears distressed. With him is an unfamiliar brunette. Allison walks into the bank in the darkness, looking around. A figure pins Allison to the wall. It’s Ms. Morell. She tells Allison that something big’s about to go down and she needs to get in the storage closet and lock it before it’s too late. The Alphas walk through the bank, and the female thinks she’s smelled something, but Allison spills ammonia in the closet, throwing her off. Looking around the closet with her phone’s flashlight, Allison finds Erica’s body. Meanwhile, Derek punches out the wall, and he and Scott enter the vault. Derek tries to approach Boyd as Stiles and Peter has explained that Derek’s already out-of-control betas haven’t felt the moon in three months, meaning they are going to be even more out of it than usual. Derek recognizes the brunette as "Cora", and seems oddly vulnerable upon recognizing her. Morell closes the mountain ash circle around the vault and the wolves shift, finally able to feel the moon. Allison hears the fighting in the vault and runs out of the closet. Allison watches the fight, shocked, before breaking the mountain ash seal on the vault against Derek’s warning, and both Boyd and Cora run out. Derek is furious, explaining that now the two of them are going to go kill anything they can find. Allison refuses to feel guilty, telling him that she’s not the one turning teenagers into killers. He replies that “No, it’s just the rest of your family.” Derek mentions her mother, and Allison doesn’t understand. Derek tells Scott that he needs to tell her why exactly Derek felt forced to bite her. Allison, never realizing there was anything to tell, wants to know as well. After Dr. Deaton is taken by the Darach, he is taken to the bank vault. Scott arrives at the bank vault where Deaton is suspended by his arms. He hangs limply. Scott rushes forward but is shoved backward with a flash of light. He realizes that Deaton is surrounded by a circle of mountain ash. Scott tries again to penetrate the force field, pushing against it with all his might and filling the room with a blue glow. His eyes shine yellow then red as he pushes harder and harder, but the barrier will not bend, and Scott is thrown back to the floor. He looks on helplessly as Deaton hangs there. Sheriff Stilinski is suddenly in the doorway of the vault, gun in hand. He fires at the rope, and Deaton drops to the ground. The Sheriff explains to Scott and Deaton that he figured out where Deaton was because one of the Celtic symbols on one of the vials at the vet clinic reminded him of the bank’s logo. Deaton tells Scott about his eyes changing colors. He says Scott is a “True Alpha” one who rises on strength of character and sheer force of will as opposed to those who take the status from another alpha. Deaton says it's rare, happening only once in a hundred years but that he believed Scott had this potential in him since he was first bitten. Scott realizes that this status is what Deucalion has been after: a True Alpha. He realizes that he is the target instead of Derek. Known Visitors *Kali † *Deucalion *Ennis † *Aiden † *Ethan *Allison Argent † *Erica Reyes † *Vernon Boyd † *Cora Hale *Jennifer Blake † *Marin Morrell *Alan Deaton *Derek Hale *Scott McCall *Sheriff Stilinski Appearances Season Three *"Chaos Rising" *"Currents"